The Scuffle Between Clansmen: Sannoto vs Daikoku
The sun was barely above the horizon, though it was enough to illuminate the grassy plains in which a man, older than time itself, sat. For some reason he was alone, with nothing but his Bow and Shakujō rested at his side. Laid out in the front of him was a white blanket, which gracefully sat on top the grass, and a brown basket. The man smiled brightly, and removed the hood which once masked his face, revealing his blonde hair and grey eyes. This man was Sannoto. "I can't wait to eat this food! Thank god for Asami. Without her, I wouldn't know what I would do", Sannoto cheered, opening the basket with excitement. Inside of the basket was nice cup of Shrimp-Fried Rice, the latter's favorite food. "Yes! I can't believe it. After all this time, I thought that woman was out to get me. Time to dig in!", he declared, grabbing a pair of chop-sticks from the inside of the basket and quickly began devouring the food. "Sannoto Senju, the one who is respected by all people, it must be you" Daikoku said as he threw 3 kunai's near the Senju. "Hmm?!", Sannoto mumbled, his mouth full of food. Picking up his bow and Shakujō, Sannoto leaped away from the Kunai and landed several feet away from his delicious meal. "Woah! Shouldn't you know better than sneaking up one someone while they're eating?", the Senju inquired, placing the bow onto his back and leaving the Staff in his right hand. "I guess it can't be helped either way, but tell me one thing. Who are you?". "I go by the name Daikoku !" Daikoku grinned as he took out his own Shakujō and swinged it in his left hand. Responding to Daikoku's swing, Sannoto met the male's staff with his own. "Another bojutsu user? We're very rare, if you didn't know", Sannoto educated. "But, are you a master like I am? Let's take a look". With those words, the Senju kicked Daikoku in his chest, sending him flying several feet backwards, but by time the boy could recover, Sannoto was on the move. He approached the boy, he swung his Shakujō down towards him, in a graceful, yet powerful, manner. 'I don' know much about it, but my boss claims that it is because of my fate to hold the weapon of my ancestor"Daikoku coughed as he awakened his Rinnegan and used Shinra Tensei to push back Sannoto. The Senju quickly jammed the tip of the staff into the ground, using the earth as a support to prevent him from flying back any further. "The rinnegan, eh? Suprising indeed", Sannoto claimed before placing the staff onto his back, giving him access to the both of his hands. "But enough with these silly weapons..". With those words, Sannoto formed one hand seal..Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!, he inwardly thought. Suddenly, the earth in which he stood rose, until he was several feet above Daikoku's head. After doing so, Sannoto once again weaved another sequence of hand signals, smirking after the sequence was done. "Prepare yourself, child..", he warned, as the ground around Daikoku erupted, leaving nothing but large blast of fire. Soon, the entire valley beneath Sannoto would erupt in flames, leaving nothing but destruction; and soon Daikoku would be caught in those flames, if he didn't act quickly. Daikoku grinned as the earth around the Senju arose, with quick timing he flew above Sannoto quickly create a large serpent that surrounded him. he could then quickly summon a toad which would fall on Sannoto. Responding to the immediate threat, Sannoto acted quickly. "Body Flicker Technique!", Sannoto yelled as a puff of smoke appeared, a mere moment before the toad had collided with the ground. Fortunately for the Senju, he managed to gather quite a distant between the previous attack. Sannoto then threw several shuriken at Daikoku. "Asura Path" Daikoku yelled out as he looked at the volley of shurikens creating a pair of hands that had blades instead of palms, Daikoku used these blades to destroy the shurikens meantime using his free pair of hands to summon hundred small bees which swarmed themselves everywhere within Daikoku's radius. Daikoku then used Flaming Arrow Missiles at Sannoto. "Ahah! Metal, just what I needed!", Sannoto grinned, as he formed three hand seals. As the missiles approached, the Senju harmlessly absorbed the metal missiles into his body, converting it into chakra seconds later. "Tasty meal..Tasty meal, indeed!", he exclaimed, looking over at the bees. "Well, I'll have to something about those critters, won't I?", the blonde-haired male said to himself, releasing multiple blast of fire towards the large swarm of bees' burning a lot of them in the process. the death of many bees hurt Daikoku has he noticed that many of them escaped away which relieved him. Daikoku then used Banshō Ten'in and brought him to the sky towards Daikoku as Kuzuryū took his helpless state mid-air and feasted on his chakra. Daikoku then left him down after Kuzuryū managed to feast most of his chakra making Sannoto to fall back head first on the ground. "Ouch!", Sannoto yelped, grabbing his head after hitting the ground. "Don't you think that was a pretty rash move!?", the Senju inquired as he stood up, gripping his Shakujō in his right hand. He faced the tip of the Shakujō in the direction of Daikoku's serpent, and slowly activated the staff's technique; which held the ability to absorb chakra. The rings on the staff briefly glowed a bluish color, and the chakra serpent was soon pulled towards the Shakujō and was asborbed into the staff, which was then absorbed by Sannoto; replenishing his reserves. "Well done! But you no longer have that serpent guarding you, meaning I'm open to attack!", Sannoto exclaimed, forming a sequence of hand seals. Metal Release: Jubokko! Instantly, multiple sets of enormous metal trees sprouted from the ground, their height and size surpassing that of Daikoku using his flight technique. "Prepare yourself, Daikoku!", Sannoto warned, as the branches belonging to the metallic trees slowly reached towards Daikoku, wrapping around his body, and quickly began draining him of his chakra. Soon, his reserves would be drained. Daikoku laughed, "You call yourself a Senju and you don't even know the power your DNA can give you ?" Diakoku said as he used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to devour the tree branches and finally the trees as well. "Oh, I understand completely. But absorbing chakra might not be the best option all the time. You see, I planned on having you absorb the chakra of the trees, so that I could help me to control you better. Usually, I have to forcefully send my metallic chakra into my target's body, but you did it for me!", Sannoto exclaimed, activating his Metal Release: Iron Illusionist Technique. Suddenly, the world around Daikoku began to collapse, while the voices of dying children echoed throughout his mind. This genjutsu was extremely powerful, and not only disrupted Daikoku's chakra to his brain, but also the oxygen flow as well. "Give up, child. Obey!", Sannoto yelled, his voice echoing through Daikoku's ear drums. Before the genjutsu took effect, Daikoku alerted maintained some of his chakra in his brains, which he knew would get effected by the genjutsu illusions to decrease the effect to minimum, he also made sure to meld some Yin Chakra as he felt into the illusion, causing all the hallucinations he thought becoming reality. Such that, the earth around him in which Sannoto was standing began to break apart and the harsh sound of children crying was heard. Daikoku fell on the ground because of his mental instability. "What the?!", Sannoto yelled, looking around as the world itself fell apart. The Senju had experinced trauma during the Shinobi World War, and thus he was capable of withstanding the noise, but only for so long. "Come on, kid! We're getting outta here!", the Senju declared, grabbing Daikoku. Sannoto leaped from land to land, to avoid falling into the cracks which were now being created. Soon enough however, the ground in front of them crumbled, leaving them trapped in the ruined valley. "Hold on, Kid! I'll get us out of here. That's a promise!", and with that, Sannoto formed several hand seals. "Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach!", he yelled as he and Daikoku were summoned to the inside of a . "What were am I ?" Daikoku grinned as he looked at the surroundings, his body automatically absorbing the chakra from the barrier toad. "We're inside of a barrier toad. We kind of destroyed that entire valley", Sannoto explained, chuckling as he sat down on the platform. "I wouldn't get up casually either. Below us is a lot of stomach acid. That's not particularly good for the skin, at all. I was going to wait until you finished recuperating, and then I planned on returning us back to the real shinobi world. So, are you ready to go back?" "'Yell, ya it was your fault the entire valley had been destroyed''" Daikoku grinned. "Don't give me all of the credit. You made the genjutsu reality when you used that little technique of yours. I'm not sure, but I have seen that technique before. Maybe it was with Arata! He possessed the Yin-Yang Release, so it's probable. But anyway, let's go somewhere peaceful and have a good meal..", Sannoto said, as he released his technique. Instantly, the duo found themselves in a small village, not too far from the valley, where villagers were running around, attempting to figure out what happened to the valley. "Don't say a word. If anyone ask, we were not responsible for the destruction of the valley..", Sannoto whispered, smiling afterwards. "What are you planning to do ? if it wasn't for you to use Genjutsu idiot we wouldn't be in such a dirty place" Daikoku grinned. "Well, we had to go somewhere right? So, I decided to take us to this village. Here we can eat, and chat!", Sannoto replied, pointing out a nice restaurant. "Oh! Look at that! They might have my Shrimp Fried Rice!!", Sannoto shrieked, before taking off towards the store. "wow Mermaids" Daikoku said as his attention went to one of the posters the villagers had hung on a huge building. "Well! Are you coming?!", the Senju inquired, yelling from the restaurant. "I don't want to start eating without you. After all, we do need to chat during our meal!". "I am not hungry buy me sake." Daikoku yelled as he entered the restaurant and took his seat. The Discussion "Suit yourself. I'm hungry, and I'm going to eat. I didn't get to eat peaceful meal because someone decided to interrupt me", Sannoto playfully teased, awaiting his order to be delivered to the table. "Now, who sent you to attack me? That's the first question I must ask.." "You may rip my soul but the answer to that is out of question" Daikoku smilingly clasped his fingers. "I'll ask you once more, Daikoku..", Sannoto said, a little bit of hostility incorporated into his tone. "Who sent you to attack me?". Daikoku grinned, "No one" he said calmly before he gulped down the sake in front of him. "Ah, so you decided to attack me on your own. Any purpose for that", Sannoto inquired, stuffing his face with rice and shrimp. "nooe, Daikoku smiled as the sake got the best of him. Sannoto sighed. "Oh great, now I have a drunk child who attacked me for no apparent reason. What am I going to do now?", he said to himself, obviously not expecting Daikoku to reply in his current state. "Perhaps I should just take him to an inn. That might be best...", he added, before getting up from his seat, leaving some money on the table. "Come on, kid. We're getting out of here". Not bothering to hear a word the Senju made, Daikoku slept on the table snoring and thus disturbing the other customers angering the owner who threw Daikoku and thus the Senju out of the hotel. Daikoku fell on a barrel of grapes but ignored it in his sleepy mood. "Oh, great, kid!", Sannoto complained, sighing as he looked down at Daikoku. "You got us kicked out of the place! Now where do you think we should go?", he inquired, realizing that his question was actually a rhetorical one. Deciding to join the young boy, Sannoto laid down on the street and went to sleep as well. Daikoku woke up as he looked at the Senju sleep, "Hey Idiot , get up ! this aint no place to sleep !" he said throwing a stone at Sannoto, "Do you know the Tsuki no Ai ?". As soon as the stone made contact with Sannoto's skin it exploded into little pebbles, testimonies to the Senju's durability levels. He pulled himself up, wiping his eyes, and slowly looked around. "The Tsuki what now?" "Forget about it then !" Daikoku said as he got up and decided to leave. Sannoto grabbed the man's arm, grinning like a mad man. "Tsuki no Ai, huh? I assume that they're after you as well..", the Senju assumed, not sure if he was correct or not. "I remember my nephew spoke about them. Funny thing is, I'm actually looking for them. Mind showing me where they are?" "Silly, why should they come after a guy like me, its that I want to investigate them for a time being" Daikoku smiled.